Victoria (Civ6)
grants a free melee unit in that city. Gain the unique unit with . The first city founded on each continent other than their home grants a free melee unit in that city and +1 Trade Route capacity. Building a Royal Navy Dockyard grants a free naval unit in that city. Gain the unique unit with . |agenda-name = Sun Never Sets |agenda-description = Likes civilizations who have a city on her home , and will try to expand to all continents. Dislikes civilizations on continents where she has no cities. |religion = Protestantism |quote = Do not to let your feelings (very natural and usual ones) of momentary irritation and discomfort be seen by others. }} Victoria (24 May 1819 – 22 January 1901) was the monarch of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland from 1837 until her death. She leads the English in Civilization VI. Victoria is a polite and gentle young lady as long as she is getting her way. But if you don't let her on your continent, she is not amused! Intro Your Majesty the Queen Victoria of England, extend your reach beyond your borders and across the face of the globe. Worry not over the possibility of defeat for your loyal redcoats and overwhelming navy will surely carry the day. With your calm and steady touch you can bring all lands under England's sway, establishing a true Pax Britannica. In-Game Victoria's unique agenda is called Sun Never Sets. She desires expansion to all the continents on the map, likes civilizations on her home continent, and dislikes civilizations on continents where she doesn't have cities. Her leader ability is called Pax Britannica. Founded cities outside of her home continent receive a free melee unit, and another one if a Royal Navy Dockyard is built there. It also grants access to the Redcoat unique unit when the Military Science technology is researched. In Civilization VI: Gathering Storm this ability has been changed; while she keeps the Redcoat, now only the first city founded on each continent other than her home continent is granted a free melee unit, but also grants +1 Trade Route capacity. It also now grants a free naval unit upon building a Royal Navy Dockyard in any city, regardless of its continent; both of these free units will be the strongest she is capable of training. Detailed Approach England (and Victoria) are masters of projecting British power across the globe to every continent. Initially she will use the Royal Naval Dockyard and her Sea Dogs to gain control of the seas, and then move in with Redcoats during the Industrial era and lock down her positions across the globe. This extended reach will complement England's doubled bonuses from Archaeological Museums, allowing them to get a big jump toward a Culture Victory. Lines Victoria is voiced by Lucy Briggs-Owen. She speaks British English and uses the pluralis majestatis to refer to herself. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: Please accept my warmest thanks for your kind endeavors on the continent we share. Agenda-based Disapproval: You tread on dangerous waters in the face of England and her loyal colonies. Attacked: War? We are not amused. Uses her famous yet disputed quote, "[[wikiquote:Victoria of the United Kingdom#Disputed|We are not amused]."] Declares War: As our protests are in vain, we hereby declare war. Defeated: This severe and afflicting loss will not be sustained, and England, thank providence, will ascend again. Greeting: Greetings. We are by the Grace of God, Victoria, Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. And soon, dare I say, the empire. Victoria doesn't say "Greetings" in the original dialogue. This only appears in the text bar that shows up below to read off her dialogue. Unvoiced Delegation: Greetings. We have sent a Royal envoy on behalf of the United Kingdom. We hope they are well received. Denounced by Player: The Queen wishes to warn those who disrespect her people and her mandate of the manifold troubles that will ensue. Denounces Player: We will have nothing to do with your administration. You are hereby denounced. Invitation to Capital: In the interest of our political relationship, we would like to know more about your capital… in exchange for information on ours, of course. Invitation to City: It is our distinct privilege to extend to you an invitation to visit the realm, which I imagine is rather simple due to our many colonies, of course. Accepts Invitation from Player: We find this agreeable. Requests Declaration of Friendship: We are pleased to consider you an esteemed friend. We hope the feeling is mutual... Accepts Player's Declaration of Friendship: Yes, this pleases us. Our two nations will surely benefit from our friendship. Trade Deal Accepted: You have been most kind and attentive. Trade Deal Refused: How unfortunate. Civilopedia entry Trivia * Victoria's appearance in the final version of the game is different from her appearance in the early builds and promotional materials, which depicted her with a cleft in her chin. * Victoria's diplomacy screen shows the outside of a castle town in the afternoon. * Victoria is usually seen carrying her hand fan. * Victoria's leader ability is named after the period of world peace and stability between 1815 and 1914 while her leader agenda references a common phrase to describe the vastness of the British Empire. Gallery File:Victoria screen.jpg|Promotional image of Victoria File:Victoria loadscreen (Civ6).jpg|Victoria on the loading screen File:Queen Victoria Painting.jpg|A painting of Victoria (which appears to have inspired her in-game model) Videos Related achievements Category:English Category:British